1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to electronic devices providing auditory output and, more particularly, to an electronic device providing auditory output from an attachment member of an electronic device.
2. Background Discussion
Small form factor electronic devices such as personal digital assistants, cell phones, mobile media devices and so on have become nearly ubiquitous in today's society. Among other functions, they may serve as work tools, communication devices and/or provide entertainment and are commonly carried in a hand, with a clip or in a pocket. Generally, the operative parts of electronic devices, such as the processor and memory, are enclosed in housings made of plastic, metal and/or glass that may have an aesthetically pleasing appearance. The housings provide structural integrity to the devices and protect potentially sensitive component parts of the electronic devices from external influences. Sometimes, a smaller form factor device will be more popular or able to demand a higher retail price than a functionally equivalent larger device.